It is well established that an infant is comforted by being embraced in the arms of a mother, nurse or other attendant, and a patting motion is particularly comforting to the infant. However, due to time constraints a mother, or other attendant cannot give full attention to an infant. Therefore there has been a need for a device which will simulate a mother's embrace.